Les deux tours : L'exorcisme
by Athalanie
Summary: Une parodie de la scène de la salle du trône de Théoden...


NDA : C'est une parodie débile d'un des passages du film "Les deux tours", quand Gandalf fait une sorte d'exorcisme sur Théoden. Ne pas s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de l'auteur.  
  
L'EXORCISME  
  
- Théoden est possédé par les Forces du Mal, annonça Gandalf d'un ton théâtral. Il ne sera pas en mesure de nous écouter jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit libéré.  
  
- De quoi ? demanda Aragorn, son air crétin habituel aveuglant les autres protagonistes.  
  
- Des Forces du Mal, crétin !  
  
Aragorn se renfrogna. Après tout, la réflexion n'avait jamais été son point fort. Lui, il frappait, tuait, hachait en morceaux, découpait en rondelles, arrachait des lambeaux de chair avec violence et préméditation ,point final. Gandalf jeta un coup d'oeil discret aux alentours. Les gardes les observaient d'un oeil torve, tout en trichant au poker et en se nettoyant proprement le nez avec leur hallebarde. On dénotait d'ailleurs trois décapitations par maladresse. Après avoir déploré ce lamentable échantillon de l'armée de Théoden, le magicien reporta son attention sur le roi lui- même. Il avait encaissé un sacré coup de vieux. On l'aurait cru prêt à se décomposer d'une minute à l'autre. Gandalf prit rapidement la résolution d'agir, et vite.  
  
- Les détails d'un plan imparable ont germé dans les méandres tortueux de mon cerveau.  
  
- Hein ??(incompréhension totale des trois guerriers)  
  
- Rien, j'ai un plan, reprit Gandalf en se souvenant que les trois personnes dénuées d'intelligence devant lui étaient des barbares incultes, non des intellectuels instruits. Couvrez-moi.  
  
Gandalf s'avança en bombant le torse vers Théoden, sans prendre garde aux diverses escarmouches qui éclataient un peu partout sous l'instigation des valeureux maniaques de l'épée. Il évita de justesse une tête lancée à plein régime par un nain furieux, et trébucha sur une jambe coupée par un Aragorn pataud. Agrippant fermement son bâton, il se planta devant Théoden. Celui- ci souleva avec difficulté sa tête et contempla le nouveau venu de ses yeux vitreux.  
  
- Je suis Gandalf le B...Gris, ô, votre majesté. (remarque du responsable de l'étiquette de la cour : Le sieur Gandalf a osé manqué de respect au Munificent Roi en omettant les majuscules de Votre Majesté)  
  
L'épave laissa retomber sa tête. Vexé d'un tel manque d'intérêt envers son auguste personne, Gandalf résolut de sortir la grosse artillerie. A la guerre comme à la guerre. Ca allait saigner, et cracher les poumons sanguinolents par l'abdomen.  
  
- Je sais que vous êtes là, Saroumane le Blanc !  
  
Aragorn arrêta brusquement de trancher des bras. Le syndrome du héros l'assaillit. L'ordinateur défectueux qui lui tenait lieu de cerveau engloutit l'information et la digéra : Saroumane le Blanc, méchant. Aragorn, gentil. Gentil tuer méchant. Aragorn arracha prestement sa lame du ventre d'un des gardes et courut vers la scène, une lueur de meurtre éclairant son visage. Legolas, qui disposait d'un QI un peu plus élevé que celui des deux autres, tenta d'empêcher Aragorn d'atteindre Théoden, désormais victime imminente selon la base de données du rôdeur. Mais en proie à la fureur du juste, le futur roi s'élança dans les airs pour contourner l'obstacle. Et sa tête fit la rencontre aussi romantique que durable avec le lustre, douze bougies et plaqué-or. Cet inconvénient désintégré, Gandalf se retourna vers le champ de bataille. Ses yeux exprimaient toute sa sagesse, résultat de trois longs millénaires d'existence et de réflexion, ainsi que d'observation de l'être humain, qui recelait moult secrets.  
  
- Musique ! hurla-t-il, en adoptant une posture d'attaque.  
  
Aussitôt, une musique dramatique s'éleva des haut-parleurs dissimulés derrière les piliers de pierre. Gandalf reprit une allure normale et se prit la tête entre les mains, exaspéré.  
  
- Mais non ! L'autre !  
  
La musique évolua aussitôt en une chanson de Joe Cocker. Les gardes survivants, qui se planquaient derrière une barricade de fortune constituée de morceaux de cadavres enchevêtrés, risquèrent un oeil, (ils ne pouvait se permettre de perdre l'autre) par-dessus leur barrage. Legolas retira d'un coup sec la flèche qu'il s'était lui-même tiré dans la cuisse, dans un moment d'inattention. Gimli ôta lentement sa hache de la poitrine d'un des hommes, car l'expérience lui avait enseigné que plus c'est long, plus ça fait mal.(valable pour toutes les interprétations)  
  
- Je vais te faire sortir de ce corps ! rugit Gandalf en agitant son bâton. Car je ne suis plus le Gris.....  
  
Gandalf agrippa les deux pans de son manteau gris sale et l'ouvrit d'un geste solennel, alors que la musique s'intensifiait. Théoden se rejeta en arrière, terrifié. Gandalf portait une tenue très courte, affriolante, qui contenait en tout et pour tout des chaussures blanches à talons hauts ( qu'il avait substitué aux moonboots), des porte-jarretelles blancs, une jupe en cuir blanche, un débardeur décolleté blanc, et un collier à pointes blanc. De plus, il avait tamponné tout son corps décharné de talc pour bébé, jugeant qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure méthode démontrée scientifiquement pour dissimuler les rides disgracieuses.  
  
-.....mais le Blanc ! proclama-t-il d'une voix de stentor.  
  
L'amour-propre de Gimli s'en trouva rudement ébranlé : la stratégie de leur leader échappait complètement à l'entendement de ses trop rares neurones. Quant à Legolas, il luttait difficilement contre sa sensibilité et refoulait ses larmes avec difficulté. Effectivement, jamais il n'avait pu déniché, et ce malgré ses multiples incursions dans des contrées lointaines, une lessive aussi efficace. Ses vêtements restaient vierges de toute tâche, mais n'éclataient pas de luminescence comme ceux de Gandalf. "Si on s'en sort, je lui demanderai la marque", se promit-il.  
  
Gandalf, ignorant les regards salaces que lui prodiguaient certains pervers à l'esprit mal placé, entama un simulacre de danse du ventre, certain que Saroumane ne résisterait pas à une telle vue. On entendit un "pouf" dans la salle : Quelques gardes avaient été saisis d'une défaillance provisoire et s'évanouirent. Les autres se postèrent bien à l'abri et fermèrent les yeux pour oublier l'horreur. Mais clore ses yeux ne fait qu'enrichir l'imagination, et certains préférèrent mourir d'un choc soudain et rapide plutôt que mourir d'angoisse.  
  
Legolas, un elfe, donc bénéficiant d'un don d'observation conséquent, ajusta le réglage de ses lentilles de contact et enclencha la position superzoom. Il obtint un gros plan impressionnant d'une des verrues purulentes du roi, qui menaçait d'éclater et de recouvrir de pus toute la salle (la verrue, pas le roi)  
  
- Quelle horreur ! chuchota-t-il. Etant elfe bien élevé, il ne pouvait se permettre de déranger. Saloperie de lentilles !  
  
Bouillant intérieurement, Legolas traficota avec habileté (normal, c'est un elfe) le réglage et dirigea sa vision vers le visage de Théoden. Manifestement, le plan machiavélique du magicien ne fonctionnait pas. Legolas examina Gandalf avec inquiétude, juste avant de recevoir un objet contondant et pointu dans l'oeil.  
  
Gandalf, constatant l'inefficacité de la première partie de son plan de guerre, ôta langoureusement une de ses chaussures en sautillant sur un pied et en grimaçant. "Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'enlever une chaussure puisse être à ce point irréalisable". Les haut-parleurs continuaient de hurler Joe Cocker en boucle, une douce mélodie qui redonnait des forces et du courage au strip-teaser. La Terre du Milieu comptait sur la compagnie. L'avenir dépendait de lui et de la réussite de l'expédition périlleuse entreprise par les hobbits. Au moment où il remarqua qu'il était digne d'un humain (donc stupide) de réfléchir à de telles choses en plein milieu d'une danse, il réussit à extraire son pied de sa chaussure, qu'il balança en arrière avec autant de grâce qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.  
  
Théoden renifla, mais ne donna aucun signe de rétablissement. Saroumane se rebellait contre cette intrusion abusive d'un Gandalf pervers dans l'esprit du roi. Calfeutré dans sa tour d'Orthanc, il luttait de toute la puissance de son corps de mage contre l'assaut mental et visuel de Gandalf. Une nouvelle vague de pouvoir le transperça, au moment où le mage blanc arracha sa seconde chaussure et la fit tournoyer au-dessus de lui au son d'une musique new-age.  
  
- sainte mère de Dieu...murmura Saroumane. Il comprit que la bataille contre les arguments démoniaques de son ex-confrère tournait en faveur de son adversaire, dont la force mentale s'était incroyablement accrue en si peu de temps. Après tout, Gandalf n'avait été qu'un magicien de seconde zone au cours de ces trois millénaires, il avait probablement découvert l'existence de l'ambition et de la notion de dépassement de soi. Saroumane rampa jusqu'à l'autel, victime d'un fort lumbago. Il se releva comme il put et s'évertua à ne pas prêter attention au craquement de ses vertèbres. Une lueur d'arrogance passa sur son visage fatigué au moment où il s'empara délicatement, de ses longs doigts fuselés, de la Seconde Sainte Relique d'Orthanc, la "Sainte Moquette". Son euphorie empêcha Saroumane de voir Gandalf lancer enfin sa seconde chaussure, qui heurta la tête d'Aragorn. Ce dernier, solide comme un roc, s'effondra au contact d'un tel objet, car personne n'avait dû se risquer à informer le magicien à propos du poids réglementaire d'une chaussure à talons hauts.  
  
Saroumane déposa avec déférence la Sainte Moquette sur son bureau en plaqué marbre et la fuma. Au même moment, de la fumée s'échappa de la bouche putréfiée de Théoden. Gandalf était sur le point de faire glisser sensuellement le long de sa jambe un des bas résilles quand des exhalations putrides agressèrent son odorat. L'odorat se battit avec la force du désespoir, mais fut vaincu.  
  
- La Sainte Moquette....grommela Gandalf en délaissant le bas résille sur lequel il s'acharnait pour protéger ses narines assiégées. Tout le bas partit avec sa main, les longs ongles crochus du magicien étant restés coincés dedans.  
  
C'est avec le nez bouché par des bas résilles blancs que Gandalf battit vaillamment en retraite : il devait à tout prix revoir sa stratégie. Il n'avait pas prévu que Saroumane userait de la Sainte Moquette, l'utilisation de celle-ci pour des fins personnelles étant strictement interdite par le code pénal des sorciers sous peine de sanctions graves. Mais visiblement, Saroumane n'en avait cure, et s'était assis allègrement sur les lois internationales des magiciens. Tout à ses réflexions, Gandalf vérifia le vieil adage qui prétend qu'on ne peut pas faire deux choses en même temps : il marcha sur une planche en bois et une écharde se logea insidieusement dans son pied droit. Et Dieu sait que c'est douloureux, une écharde. Gandalf claudiqua donc en slalomant entre les cadavres, embarqua son bâton et plongea derrière la barricade, suivi par Gimli qui portait Legolas à bout de bras. (enfin, il croulait sous le poids, plutôt)  
  
- Aïe !  
  
Legolas se releva avec difficulté et massa son postérieur douloureux : une hallebarde avait bloqué son terrain d'atterrissage. Mais on avait évité la catastrophe : ses vêtements ne présentaient aucun symptôme de saleté. Soulagé, Legolas se tourna vers ses compagnons. Gimli, assis sur un tabouret, astiquait sa hache, recouverte de quelques bouts de cerveaux qui rechignaient à vider les lieux. Aragorn avait bien fait son job et avait fait avaler leurs parchemins de naissance aux gardes pétrifiés par la vue de Gandalf à grands coups d'épée. Les corps sans vie de ceux-ci juchaient le sol, et Aragorn passait le temps en les comptant. Visiblement aucun survivant. Mis à part peut-être les quelques gardes bloqués dans les tonneaux de vins et ceux bourrés à mort qui cuvait leur bière, affalés sur une des tables. Quant à Gandalf, il retournait chaque cadavre, apparemment soucieux.  
  
- Vous cherchez quelque chose Gandalf ? demanda Legolas, qui ne se douta pas un instant de l'imbécillité de sa question.  
  
Le concerné se releva après avoir détaillé avec attention l'estomac ouvert d'un mort pour la patrie.  
  
- J'ai perdu mes chaussures, expliqua le magicien.  
  
- J'en ai une, lui répondit Legolas.  
  
Sur ce, il exhuma précautionneusement la godasse de son oeil gauche. Le sang gicla à flot, mais Legolas s'en moquait. En effet, non seulement son oeil se remit en place comme par magie quelques secondes plus tard, mais ses vêtements ne subirent aucun dommage collatéral. Gandalf prit la chaussure et la nettoya d'un coup de bâton.  
  
- Voici l'autre, Gandalf, dit Aragorn en lui tendant un objet partiellement détruit. J'ai dû m'en servir pour occire ces vils marauds.  
  
Gandalf regarda la chaussure, puis Aragorn avec circonspection, et la récupéra.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Legolas en s'asseyant tranquillement sur un des bancs.  
  
Gandalf l'observa de son énervant regard condescendant et daigna s'asseoir à la table. Aragorn, prudent, transperça le coeur d'un garde sans tête, au cas où ce dernier reviendrait d'entre les morts. En effet, l'ouïe infaillible d'Aragorn avait détecté une faible pulsation et il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'un homme guillotiné est dans l'impossibilité technique de survivre. Puis, il se posa sur le banc. Enfin, Gimli prit place, directement devant une bouteille de vin et s'en servit un verre. Mais son fort sens de l'altruisme l'empêcha d'en proposer aux autres.  
  
- J'étais sur le point de l'avoir, ragea Gandalf en tripotant son bas- résille, toujours agrafé à ses ongles.  
  
- Il a probablement utilisé une puissante sorcellerie, dit Legolas d'un ton sombre. Saroumane....  
  
- Je le tuerai ! s'écria soudain Aragorn, faisant sursauter tout le monde, notamment Gimli qui renversa son deuxième verre de vin. Désolé. Réflexe.  
  
- La Sainte Moquette, marmonna Gandalf, qui s'acharnait toujours sur les morceaux de bas résilles qui tenaient bon.  
  
- A mort !!! hurla Aragorn. Gimli s'étrangla avec son troisième verre de vin, qu'il avala avec le reste. Mais l'estomac d'un nain bénéficie d'une solidité à toute épreuve. Gandalf soupira et sortit de sa poche un bonbon, qu'il offrit à un certain rôdeur très belliqueux, sous l'oeil curieux de l'elfe.  
  
- Mangez-le, Aragorn, ordonna Gandalf, de sa voix autoritaire qui lui seyait si bien.  
  
- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Legolas, intrigué. est-ce quelque magie ?  
  
- Non, répondit Gandalf en rangeant son tube de bonbon. C'est un médicament qui garantit sept minutes d'intelligence par jour. Il vaut mieux éviter de l'utiliser trop souvent chez une personne qui n'en a pas l'habitude, cela peut entraîner une dépendance et causer des lésions irréversibles au cerveau.  
  
Legolas doutait sérieusement qu'Aragorn soit un jour entré en possession d'un cerveau, mais il s'abstint de commenter la scène. Aragorn mâcha consciencieusement son bonbon, alors qu'il devait être sucé au préalable, et se cassa une molaire. Après avoir ingurgité les morceaux de bonbon, mêlés aux morceaux de dent, ses compagnons assistèrent à un spectacle inconcevable : ses yeux vides de toute expression s'allumèrent. Il était devenu intelligent. La preuve était désormais faite : un cerveau était enseveli sous la boîte crânienne d'Aragorn, malgré les affirmations de quelques mauvaises langues. Sous le choc de la découverte, Legolas échappa sa mâchoire, que les réflexes de l'elfe empêchèrent de se fracasser sur le sol. Gimli engloutit son quatrième verre, histoire de se remettre de cette atteinte psychologique. Gandalf ne bougea pas, très content de lui. Mais son sourire se dissipa quand il s'aperçut que ses ongles portaient toujours des bas résilles en guise de vernis.  
  
- Vous êtes grand, Gandalf, le complimenta Legolas, impressionné.  
  
- Je sais, Legolas, répondit Gandalf avec simplicité. Je mesure dans les 1m 98, sans talons ni chapeau.  
  
- Burp ! s'exclama joyeusement Gimli en vidant son cinquième verre.  
  
- Ce n'est pas le sujet, reprit Gandalf, prenant un ton docte de circonstance. La "Sainte Moquette"...  
  
- La "sainte moquette" est une relique dont l'origine se perd dans la nuit des temps, conservée à la tour d'Orthanc, le fief du fielleux Saroumane, l'interrompit Aragorn.  
  
Gimli ne put supporter le choc provoqué par la vision effroyable d'un Aragorn cultivé et ingéra un sixième verre pour surmonter ce traumatisme. Legolas tressaillit quand Aragorn prononça ce nom, mais aucune réaction martiale ne transparut dans l'attitude calme du rôdeur. Gandalf n'apprécia pas vraiment qu'on lui coupe la parole, mais laissa parler Aragorn. Après tout, autant profiter d'un instant si rare.  
  
- Son usage permet au fumeur (car il faut fumer la moquette) d'amplifier son potentiel magique et par la même occasion acquérir une puissance phénoménale, continua Aragorn, dont le front était barré d'un pli, signe de réflexion. En ce qui concerne Saroumane, il possède beaucoup trop de malveillance pour qu'on l'autoriser sciemment à garder cette relique. L'état de santé du roi Théoden me cause beaucoup d'inquiétude : jamais il ne sera capable de recouvrer la raison si nous ne l'aidons pas. Je préconiserai de contrer le pouvoir dévastateur de Saroumane en utilisant nos forces et nos armes.....on doit absolument lui arracher les tripes, les tordre, encore ruisselantes de sang,et....  
  
Les yeux d'Aragorn grésillaient par intermittence, alors qu'il mimait ses projets louables. Gimli vida son dixième verre de vin. Legolas et Gandalf échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis le magicien tapota la tête du rôdeur. Les parasites ne cessèrent pas.  
  
- L'effet du bonbon s'amenuise ! Saloperie de médic ! ronchonna le sorcier en frappant plus fort le crâne d'Aragorn.  
  
-....bzzz....bzzz.....Saroumane....bzzz.....bzzz.....bredouilla le futur roi. feu par le feu.....bzzz....  
  
- Merde! jura très poliment Gandalf en foutant quelques torgnoles à Aragorn.  
  
Mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence : le mince ruisseau d'intelligence du rôdeur s'était tari. Gandalf s'effondra sur sa chaise, désemparé. Gimli siffla un quinzième verre.  
  
- C'est fini, grommela Gandalf. J'ai plus de bonbons.  
  
- Il a parlé de "feu par le feu", dit Legolas en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à Aragorn qui faisait à présent des moulinets avec son arme de mort. Qu'est-ce donc ?  
  
- Mais bien sûr! reprit le magicien en se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main. J'aurais dû le savoir !  
  
- Quoi donc, Gandalf ? demanda Legolas.  
  
Gimli approuva vigoureusement la question de son ami elfe en rotant avec délicatesse. Gandalf ne prêta pas attention au manque de savoir-vivre du nain et saisit sa sacoche de scout. Il farfouilla à l'intérieur jusqu'à trouver un de ses trésors le plus précieux, qu'il exhiba fièrement aux yeux sidérés d'un Legolas sobre, d'un Gimli beurré et d'un Aragorn animé de pulsions meurtrières....heu non...héroïques.  
  
Saroumane fuma le dernier carré de moquette, puis inspira un bon coup. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait, au prix de maintes tentatives, à se relever de son siège en terre cuite. Apparemment, la compagnie s'était retranché derrière une muraille suspecte et élaborait un plan de contre- attaque. Nul doute que Gandalf ne percerait jamais sa défense. Il était bien trop incompétent pour ça. Mais apparemment, Gandalf ne considérait pas les choses de la même façon. Saroumane plissa les paupières pour percevoir à travers l'épais brouillard les silhouettes qui émergeaient de derrière les corps. Le vieux sorcier distingua un travesti agitant un drapeau blanc, Gandalf, un elfe d'une propreté exceptionnelle, ( "quand je l'aurais capturé, je lui demanderais la marque")le prince de la forêt noire où un truc dans le genre, un nain titubant, et enfin un humain massacrant des cadavres.  
  
Gandalf fixa sans ciller les yeux laiteux de Théoden. Puis, il s'approcha prudemment du trône, redoutant une réaction de Saroumane. Ce dernier devait cependant être tellement dans les vapes qu'il ne pourrait pas réagir. Normalement. Gandalf ouvrit la bouche et se prépara à user de son terrible pouvoir. Legolas se détourna et pria de tous son coeur pour la protection de ses vêtements. Aragorn pria pour Arwen et pour sa destinée de héros (ho ho, réminiscence du bonbon d'intelligence ?). Gimli ne pria pas, son esprit embrumé ne réussissant plus à discerner l'exacte signification d'une prière.  
  
Saroumane disposait d'une vue imprenable sur les dents pourries de Gandalf. Pas étonnant qu'il évitait de rire la plupart du temps. L'explication du mystère baignait dans la salive, devant ses yeux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de ricaner stupidement comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Une odeur insoutenable, pire qu'une centaine de morts en décomposition, l'assaillit. Il s'écroula à terre et son corps se convulsa, des milliers de pointes se plantèrent dans sa chair. Entre deux spasmes, il balbutia, éperdu :  
  
- NON !!!!Le.....le Saint Aïoli !  
  
Saroumane éprouvait une aversion héréditaire pour l'aïoli, et Gandalf s'en était rappelé à temps. L'aïoli représentait l'arme biologique la plus puissante contre son ex-confrère, depuis que celui-ci avait été la victime non-consentante d'une intoxication alimentaire. Adorant l'aïoli, l'ex-gris avait dévoré le Saint Aïoli, et avait projeté son haleine aussi chargée qu'une mitrailleuse sur Théoden.  
  
1ère manche en faveur de Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf perçut, à travers les vapeurs toxiques du Saint Aïoli, que les défenses magiques qu'avaient érigées Saroumane autour de sa marionnette s'amenuisaient. Le vieux fou saisit l'occasion au vol et poursuivit son plan d'attaque infaillible, le strip-tease. Quant à Legolas et Gimli, ils s'escrimaient à restreindre les nobles fureurs d'Aragorn qui agitait son épée en direction du roi, une lueur régicide dans les yeux. Cependant, la finalité de leur action apparaissait nettement compromise par deux faits : primo, le sang de Gimli charriait plus d'alcool que le sang d'une douzaine d'Irlandais à la Saint-Patrick. Deuxio, la force de Legolas ne concurrençait en rien celle d'Aragorn. Legolas trancha le problème alors même que Gandalf esquissait avec toute la difficulté due à son grand âge un pas de danse prétendument aguichante : en tant qu'elfe, il avait acquis au cours de ses nombreuses et intenses années précédentes une ruse et une sagesse que jamais aucun humain, aussi puissant soit-il, ne serait capable d'acquérir.  
  
- Tiens-le bien !ordonna Legolas à Gimli, qui ne broncha même pas. Il s'avéra que le nain s'était endormi, les mains crispées sur le bras droit d'Aragorn. Un assoupissement certainement dû au nombre faramineux de combats qu'il avait mené et provoqué par le nombre de bouteilles qu'il avait éclusées.  
  
Legolas visualisa la scène : Gandalf tortillait ses fesses amaigries par les privations et par l'antiquité, devant un Théoden souffreteux. Legolas avala sa salive, mais tint bon. Le rituel devait être accompli sans délai. Il ferma les paupières et se concentra sur son sort. Des planches, sous l'influence de la puissance mentale de l'elfe, lévitèrent et allèrent former un carré autour d'Aragorn, qui gesticulait toujours comme un forcené. Gimli ronflait toujours. Puis, Legolas plongea sa main gauche dans une de ses kyrielles de poches et en retira un objet pour le moins étrange, rectangulaire, de couleur noire. Une multitude de points blancs recouvrait sa surface à intervalles réguliers. L'elfe pointa la chose avec détermination en direction du guerrier en extase, et pressa un des points, tout en prononçant, de sa belle voix claire et distincte, la terrifiante formule magique :  
  
- ARRET IMAGE !!!!  
  
Aragorn cessa aussitôt ses simagrées inconvenantes et se figea. Gimli, qui réprimait toujours le rôdeur, fut également la proie du sort. Legolas poussa un soupir de profond soulagement et rangea sa Teh-Leh-Kom-Mande.  
  
"Il est à point" conclut Gandalf en percevant à travers l'opacité de ses lunettes de soleil blanches le visage comateux de Théoden. En vérifiant la santé de ses compagnons, il constata qu'Aragorn et Gimli s'étaient métamorphosés en statue entretemps. Legolas, quant à lui, s'était prudemment éclipsé derrière un des seuls piliers construit en matériaux assez solides pour avoir résisté aux assauts des envahisseurs. Le magicien ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps : le temps jouait contre lui. Il porta sensuellement la main à son collier et s'attela, toujours dansant au son de Joe Cocker, à le détacher. Cette ultime attaque consacrerait la défaite humiliante de l'affreux Saroumane et la suprématie invaincue de la compagnie de l'anneau.  
  
Deux minutes plus tard, la situation restait inchangée. Dévisser le boulon qui bloquait l'ouverture de la serrure constituait une épreuve de force. Gandalf gardait un faux sourire de façade, tout en s'évertuant à faire sauter ce damné boulon avec la seule force de ses mains décharnées. Il sautait à pieds joints à présent, car danser en même temps lui était inconcevable. De plus, ce collier lui comprimait tellement le cou que la fermeture lui échappait à chaque fois. Saroumane récupérait graduellement son pouvoir destructeur, et sa dernière chance résidait en ce collier.  
  
" Fais chier !"grommela le magicien entre ses dents serrées. "Legolas" !  
  
Une voix mécontente et désagréable au tympan retentit à l'intérieur du crâne de l'elfe. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt qu'une telle invasion de son intimité correspondait au style si inimitable du vieux débris. La situation périlleuse dans laquelle pataugeait le mage sautait aux yeux.  
  
- Oui, Gandalf ?  
  
- " J'arrive pas à enlever le collier !ù*^$!"  
  
Legolas reconnut aussitôt le bijou. Il s'agissait d'une oeuvre d'art de fabrication elfique qui avait obtenu le privilège d'appartenir à une multitude de rois elfes, dont Elrond. Cependant, le collier comportait un défaut, grâce à la maladresse d'un ouvrier : le fermoir bloquait de temps en temps. Legolas, sans prêter attention à Aragorn et à Gimli, enjamba précautionneusement les corps déchiquetés : ça peut être très salissant, surtout pour des vêtements elfiques. Et de plus, les tâches disgracieuses ne s'effacent pas au lavage.  
  
Gandalf fixait nerveusement Théoden, tout en activant son troisième oeil, qui faisait office de rétroviseur. Legolas approchait prudemment, traversant les rangs décimés de la garde adversaire. Le magicien entama une gigue campagnarde, qui se solda par un bas déchiré et par un lumbago douloureux, pour détourner l'attention de Saroumane.  
  
Ce dernier émergeait peu à peu de l'état catatonique où l'avait plongé les vapeurs fermentées à l'extrême de l'aïoli. Mais son état psychologique s'était aggravé : un magicien de bas étage l'avait contré, lui, le tout puissant Saroumane. Il avait émietté son orgueil démesuré en un claquement de doigt et une exhalation toxique. Car Saroumane, comme toujours, avait été trop sûr de lui. Il avait sous-estimé ses adversaires, qui à vrai dire étaient loin d'égaler son intelligence incommensurable et sa ruse notoire. Jamais personne n'avait osé s'opposer à sa puissance. Saroumane se releva avec difficulté, en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Il recouvrit son nez sensible avec un pan de son manteau, cligna des yeux et se concentra mentalement pour regagner le contrôle total de sa marionnette royale.  
  
Chez Théoden, Gandalf n'en menait pas large. Sa victoire éphémère lui avait certes procuré de grands espoirs, mais allait être gâchée par le manque de savoir-faire inégalable d'un certain artisan aux grandes oreilles. Ses contorsions irréalisables pour un homme de cet âge avaient déclenché un torticolis, qui venait s'ajouter à la liste des problèmes physiques dont souffrait le vieux magicien : le lumbago, l'arthrose, et son niveau pitoyable en danse classique. Gandalf jura de ne plus jamais permettre à Elrond de lui refourguer du matériel défectueux.  
  
De son côté, Legolas avait coincé l'extrémité de son arc entre le collier et le cou de Gandalf et appuyait de toutes ses maigres forces, dans l'espoir de briser la serrure. Mais le fermoir eut raison de la résistance de l'arc, qui se rompit. Legolas lâcha son arc inutile en pestant contre la solidité relative des armes elfes censées être garanties 3000 ans. Mais ce petit échec ne l'écarterait pas de la mission qu'on lui avait assigné. L'elfe se baissa subitement pour éviter un des pieds de Gandalf, qui tournoyait dans l'air avec l'intention évidente de mystifier Saroumane en passant pour une ballerine. Ce faisant, il agrippait encore fermement le fermoir. Legolas ressentit une vague d'admiration déferler en lui : Gandalf prouvait une nouvelle fois sa nature bonne et généreuse, en risquant sa vie pour sauver un pauvre possédé. Il s'avéra que Gandalf n'avait jamais eu l'intention de plagier une ballerine : se trouvant dans l'incapacité d'atteindre la fermeture avec ses mains, il avait expérimenté avec ses pieds.  
  
Legolas délogea son poignard elfe de sa ceinture et saisit le bras de Gandalf à son nouveau passage. alors que le magicien se remettait de sa tornade forcée, l'elfe inséra avec délicatesse la pointe de son poignard dans le fermoir. Mais ce fut peine perdue. On ouït un claquement sec : les jointures du poignard s'étaient disloquées.  
  
Mais le cerveau de l'elfe regorgeait de ressources. Nullement démonté par la perte de deux de ses possessions les plus chères, il jugea qu'il était grand temps de recourir à l'arme fatale : Aragorn. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre, et malgré le danger résultant d'une décision aussi insensée, il assumerait les conséquences très prévisibles de son geste. L'elfe soupira et prononça d'une voix enrouée l'incantation salvatrice :  
  
- LECTURE !!!  
  
Les idées de Gandalf se remettaient progressivement en place, mais une centaine d'étoiles scintillantes voletaient toujours devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de la scène dramatique qui se déroulait à l'arrière.  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La violence du hurlement sauvage et des points d'exclamation entraînèrent une réaction automatique d'appréhension : Gandalf pivota aussi souplement que possible pour quelqu'un jouissant des ennuis qu'occasionnent des articulations rouillées, ce qui lui donna une très nette vue de la situation, nettement catastrophique.  
  
Saroumane percevait vaguement une grande agitation chez son Pinocchio personnel, mais la fulgurance de l'attaque de son vieil ami l'empêchait toujours d'user de ses facultés exceptionnelles, maintes fois récompensées dans le magazine " Play Wizard". Ainsi, il n'eut qu'une vision fragmentée, et prise au ralenti. Au ralenti, Gandalf, contorsionné de manière ridicule, braquait les yeux sur un forcené submergé par la bave qui lui dégoulinait de la bouche. Le même forcené, qui répondait au doux prénom d'Aragorn, courait très lentement vers le vieux type, une épée à la main gauche et un nain roupillant à la main droite. Un elfe, le prince Legolas, appuyait aussi frénétiquement que possible au ralenti sur une étrange boîte noire que Saroumane identifia comme étant une Teh-Leh-Kom-Mande de fabrication elfique.  
  
En temps réel, Aragorn, libéré des barreaux de l'enchantement, chargeait le magicien dans l'espoir de lui venir en aide et de lui briser son collier. Mais emporté de cette manière, il allait procéder à une décapitation en règle. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il transportait un voyageur (endormi). Seul comptait sa mission, d'inspiration divine puisqu'elle lui était apparu dans la grande lumière de la Teh-Leh-Kom-Mande de son ami elfe.  
  
Legolas jeta la Teh-Leh-Kom-Mande navrante d'inutilité après avoir actionné le ralenti. Ainsi, il disposerait de quelques minutes de battement avant que la bombe chirurgicale Aragorn ne frappe de plein fouet la cible Gandalf. L'elfe saisit le sac à malice du magicien, le déchargea de son contenu hétéroclite et farfouilla rapidement dedans. Après avoir sorti un magazine "Play-wizard" qu'il empocha pour son usage personnel, une figurine X-Men de Magnéto qu'il lança négligemment dans une poubelle et un revue porno qu'il garda aussi, il arrêté de piller le patrimoine culturel de Gandalf et se consacra enfin à ouvrir le tiroir intitulé : Armes très dangereuses. Legolas dénicha enfin le trésor le plus recherché de tous les temps : le Kenny, une sorte de nain ( une rumeur persistante laissait entendre que le Kenny était en réalité un cousin peu éloigné de Gimli, mais personne de sensé n'y prêtait foi, tant la ressemblance était inexistante) enveloppé d'un manteau orange. Legolas planta ses griffes dans le dos du nain, et en extirpa un boîtier de commande; Satisfait, il appuya sur la touche "bouclier". Il comptait atténuer le choc de l'attaque d'Aragorn. Legolas balança Kenny en direction de Gandalf. Le Kenny, programmé, se colla directement sur le cou de Gandalf, qui crut à une agression d'insectes. A ce moment crucial, Aragorn frappa, un sourire dément aux lèvres.  
  
Tout se passa très vite : le corps atrophié de Kenny fut sectionné chirurgicalement en deux parties, qui s'en allèrent rejoindre la cohorte de cadavres. Le fermoir du collier de Gandalf éclata, libérant le cou oppressé du mage ; Saroumane en prit plein les yeux ; Aragorn, paré pour de nouveaux exploits dignes de louanges, toucha par inadvertance un fil électrique de l'installation musicale et se métamorphosa en centrale électrique. Legolas se félicita de son plan d'action infaillible et inscrivit dans son calepin ses exploits inégalables. Gimli pâtit terriblement de la décharge d'électricité qui le paralysa.  
  
- Le coup de grâce ! prédit Gandalf à son meilleur ennemi.  
  
Le mage arrêta sa danse infernale et se positionna d'une manière ridicule, du genre le penseur de Rodin. Puis, il posa ses mains griffues sur ses vêtements et arracha le tout. Le temps parut s'être arrêté. Même la douce mélopée ne berçait plus la salle. Les macchabées fixaient avec horreur le personnage. Legolas, bien que non pratiquant, se signa quatre fois en proférant des litanies inaudibles. Aragorn et Gimli, qui avaient entre-temps changé leur coiffure pour un look plus pointu, renoncèrent à toute velléité violente.  
  
Saroumane voyait distinctement Gandalf à poil, ce qui entraîna dans son équilibre mental un fort chamboulement. Il poussa un hurlement de rage qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux des trolls et des orques, rendus maîtres en la matière. Dans un état proche de la démence absolue, il abattit son bâton sur la table, la brisant nette. Il avait perdu le contact avec Théoden. Le strip-tease de Gandalf n'avait pour but que de parasiter durablement les connections internet utilisées par Saroumane pour opérer un contrôle total sur le roi.  
  
La salle du trône, qui baignait toujours dans un mer de silence appréciable après tous ces décibels, admirait la renaissance de Théoden. Ses yeux regagnèrent en un clin d'oeil leur éclat d'antan, suivis de près par les rides qui s'effacèrent, rendant au roi un visage plus accessible ( à défaut de plus avenant).  
  
Alors que le retour à la normalité se déroulait, les membres de la compagnie de l'anneau se gratifiaient de sourires vainqueurs, évitant cependant de loucher du côté de Gandalf, qui avait oublié de se rhabiller. Des applaudissements retentirent, bien que plus personne de vivant n'assistât à la scène. Aragorn étouffa presque Legolas en le serrant dans ses bras, mais l'intervention opportune de Gimli l'empêcha de perpétrer un tel forfait. Des confettis se répandirent sur la salle, des voix euphoriques, toujours sorties de nulle part, chantaient les louanges des héros, dont les chevilles venaient de connaître une croissance impressionnante. Une meute de filles siliconnées, peu vêtues, le regard dénué de toute intelligence, apparurent soudain, et se jetèrent dans les bras de nos héros, dont le sourire vainqueur ressemblait étonnement à présent à un sourire débile.  
  
La suite aurait pu être censurée, en prévision d'un déballage de débauche, si une escouade de personnes forts en colère n'avaient pas pénétré dans la salle.  
  
- STOP !!hurla un homme en costume apparemment policier, en mitraillant des yeux l'ensemble des personnages.  
  
La musique s'éteignit aussitôt. Les filles, toujours dans les bras des zéros, adressèrent un regard apeuré à leurs chevaliers servants, qui eux- mêmes se trouvaient complètement dans les choux. Gandalf lâcha la jeune fille qui le tenait, la rassura d'un regard déterminé, et se planta devant les arrivants.  
  
- Je suis Gandalf le...  
  
- On sait qui vous êtes, le coupa le chef du groupe, appuyé par un murmure général d'approbation. Vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation !  
  
L'équipe nouvellement arrivée dégaina ses armes destructrices, allant de la Kalashnikov à l'AK-47 et les pointèrent sur les héros, avec un légère once d'agressivité dans leurs gestes.  
  
- Mais c'est une erreur ! protesta Gandalf, outragé.  
  
Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas hochèrent la tête, mais abandonnèrent leurs dénégations vigoureuses lorsque les policiers enlevèrent le cran de sécurité.  
  
- Vous connaissez vos droits, continua le chef, tandis que ses sbires menottaient la compagnie stupéfaite sous les piaillements horrifiés des filles.  
  
- C'est une erreur judiciaire ! s'emporta Gandalf, en gémissant sous la force de persuasion des menottes. Nous sommes innocents !  
  
- Gandalf le Gris-Blanc, attentat à la pudeur ; Aragorn, meurtres en série ; Gimli, conduite en état d'ébriété ; Legolas, non-assistance à personnes en danger, énuméra le chef en ordonnant par gestes à ses hommes de conduire les prisonniers au fourgon. Allez, foutez-moi toute cette racaille au trou !  
  
Ignorant les récriminations persistantes de Gandalf, les exclamations étonnées de Legolas, les plaintes lancinantes de Gimli ( qui manquait d'alcool) et le silence imperturbable d'Aragorn (qui n'avait rien compris à l'acte d'accusation), les policiers embarquèrent les quatre coupables et s'éloignèrent vers de lointains horizons.  
  
FIN.  
  
NDA : Et voilà ! Des reviews seraient les bienvenues ! 


End file.
